¿Qué hubiera pasado si?
by UroborosQueen
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si tuvieras la oportunidad de ver algo sobre tí mismo?¿Qué pasaría si vieras como habría sido casarte con otra persona?¿Y ser más fuerte?¿Y haber elegido otro destino? Tras la última batalla contra Toffee, Moon se está encargando de arreglar el castillo, encontrará una estancia y un espejo que le hará dudar su presente...
1. Secretos del alma

**Capítulo 1:** **Secretos del alma**

No sabía cuantas veces había tenido que coger aire para no perder la paciencia. El palacio era un auténtico caos, no sólo tendrían que subir los impuestos para reformar el castillo sino que el propio pueblo no era capaz de mostrar confianza hacia los Butterfly.

Los continuos actos de rebeldía de Star y sus enfrentamientos con Toffee habían creado una coraza tan resistente que sus súbditos le habían dado la espalda. Quizá por una parte lo entendía, pero un profundo miedo se instaba en su pecho ante todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

\- ¡ Reina Moon! - Gritó uno de sus soldados mostrando la mejor reverencia que sabía hacer.- Sé que está ocupada con las reformas del castillo, pero ante los destrozos que se ocasionaron cuando Ludo asedió el lugar, hemos encontrado una pequeña habitación secreta.

\- ¿Alguien más sabe de esto? - Su tono era tan serio como gélido, no debía perder ese semblante neutro que siempre la había caracterizado. Siempre había vivido en el palacio, por lo que encontrar habitaciones secretas sólo podría suponer un peligro.

\- No, mi reina. La alta comisión aún no sabe nada de esto, ¿Quiere que le guíe? Está cerca de las celdas donde el rey y Marco estuvieron encerrados.

La peliblanca asintió sin decir mucho más, prefería ser la primera en comprobar que todo estaba en orden, antes que Hekapoo y los demás pusieran el grito en el cielo. Aquellas paredes tenían tanta historia que seguramente Glosarick habría escondido algún que otro secreto a cada reina. Quizá con ella no era tan risueño como con su hija, pero sabía bien que los lazos que unieron a Eclipsa y a ese hombrecillo eran mucho más fuertes que los de ninguna otra reina de Mewni.

Alzó un poco su vestido para no pisárselo, podía escuchar como las pequeñas gotas de agua chocaban contra el suelo haciendo un pequeño tintineo. Era lúgubre, oscuro y lo suficiente aislado para que ningún curioso se atreviera a pasar tiempo con ningun prisionero. La habitación se encontraba al otro lado de la celda donde Ludo había encerrado a su esposo. Seguramente por los continuos hechizos que lanzó al aire, la pared de piedra se había agrietado y dado paso a aquella pequeña estancia. Entraron por el agujero de la pared, olía a humedad y musgo. - Parece que ha estado cerrada durante mucho tiempo.

\- Así es, todo estaba en el mismo orden cuando lo hemos encontrado.

Moon alzó la vista, el lugar no estaba demasiado amueblado: Contaba con una pequeña cama de sábanas en color ciruela, ahora algo más oscuras debido al polvo que había sobre ellas. Un pequeño escritorio con notas y frascos de cristal con un olor algo desagradable y una cómoda de tres cajones en tono pastel con un espejo de pie al lado.

Dio un par de pasos con cierta inseguridad, por las características del lugar seguramente debió pertenecer a Eclipsa. Cogió un par de notas, algunas recitaban hechizos que no lograba entender del todo, otros parecían ser una pequeñas crónicas de su estancia en palacio y otros hablaban del "Qué hubiera pasado"

" _Dime Glosarick,_

 _¿Qué hubiera pasado si el destino de los Butterfly no fuera tan cruel?_

 _¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubiera tenido la oportunidad de elegir?_

 _¿Qué hubiera pasado si él hubiera venido a buscarme?_

 _Sé que tenías buenas intenciones con ese espejo, pero lo único que me demuestra es que añoro la vida que refleja._

 _Eclipsa B."_

\- ¿Un espejo mágico? - Susurró no muy convencida. Nunca había escuchado hablar de un espejo que pudiera mostrar lo que más deseas. ¿Lo escondería Eclipsa de su marido por algún motivo? Dejó las notas a un lado de la cómoda y se centró en mirar el espejo de pie. Físicamente parecía un espejo normal, donde se reflejaba su figura, pero lo que más le extrañó fue esa cadena oscura que lo aferraba por el medio. Era similar a la del capítulo prohibido del libro de hechizos.

Con cierto temor estiró las manos hasta esa gruesa cadena, la acarició con sus guantes y no pareció reaccionar de ninguna manera.- Esto es ridículo. Eclipsa era muy soñadora, quizá sólo imaginaba como era marcharse de aquí… - La reina giró sobre sus talones y por alguna extraña razón creyó ver que la figura que abandonaba la habitación, era aquella joven niña que perdió a su madre y acababa de ser coronada.

Cada noche se levantaba aturdida, dejaba que el frío mármol erizara por completo su piel ante el contacto con sus pies descalzos. Se levantó con cuidado de no hacer ruido, cogió su bata de seda grisácea y caminó en el silencio de la madrugada con su cabello desaliñado.

Últimamente las pesadillas no dejaban de atormentarla, tenía los hombros tensos y el labio inferior tembloroso. Aquella noche parecía dar la bienvenida a los primeros días de invierno, se abrazó así misma caminando sin un rumbo fijo, quizá la idea de haberse puesto uno de sus vestidos le hubiera dado el calor necesario para no tiritar.

Estaba preocupada, o más bien, terriblemente asustada. Quizá Star podía tener mucho más potencial que ella, pero últimamente veía su pequeño rostro en la oscuridad más remota de sus pesadillas, no dejaba de sollozar. Cada sueño le daba paso a otro, donde podía interactuar un poco más con la rubia, hasta que esa noche le había alarmado ver como sus mejillas se corrompían ¿Acaso era algún tipo de aviso por lo que estaba por acontecer?

Sus pasos se detuvieron en medio del pasillo que daba a la sala del trono, su pelo blanquecino se mecía al son del gélido aire que entraba por las ventanas. ¿Y si supiera que iba a pasar, podría detenerlo? Se mordió el labio y comenzó a caminar rumbo a las celdas. Debía buscar la posibilidad de salvar a Star, no iba a perder a nadie más de su familia y menos sin haberlo intentado.

Las pequeñas gotas que acariciaban el techo rocoso de la prisión le dieron la bienvenida, quizá para alguien que fuera a pasar sus últimos días allí era una sintonia llena de horror, pero para la reina, sólo mostró un profundo alivio. Hizo algún que otro gesto de dolor conforme bajaba los escalones, algunas piedras estaban afiladas por lo que hicieron algunas heridas superficiales en sus pequeños pies.

Todo parecía estar como esa mañana; La celda estaba vacía, a su izquierda presentaba esa pared echa añicos que daba paso a la habitación secreta de Eclipsa. Se aferró a una de las rocas más superficiales, se balanceó un poco y entró en el lugar. En una de sus manos hizo aparecer una pequeña llama de color azulada, debido a la oscuridad de la noche ni siquiera era capaz de ver el mobiliario de la estancia.

Caminó con paso lento, cada mueble del lugar, cada palabra mágica y cada historia procedente de esas cuatro paredes llevaba dormida desde hacía muchos años. Con suavidad movió su mano hacia arriba, dejando que esos tonos azules iluminaran el pequeño escritorio. Centró su atención en aquellas pequeñas notas, por más que intentara forzarse y concentrarse en todos los aprendizajes que había compartido al lado de Glosarick ni si quiera le sonaban. Seguramente sería un código propio de la peliverde, por si algún día alguien daba con su pequeño secreto. Así no podrían culparla de ejercer magia negra. Esparció cada pergamino por la mesa hasta que dio con otra nota como la dirigida a aquel hombrecillo, ésta parecía más esperanzada y llena de vida.

" _Oh Glosarick,_

 _hoy he vuelto a verle, quizá no comprenderías porque su sonrisa me parece la más hermosa del mundo, pero él me apoya en mis decisiones y eso me hace enormemente feliz._

 _Anoche mi esposo y yo discutimos, con todo su real derecho no dudó en alzarme la mano como tantas veces ha hecho cuando no está de acuerdo conmigo. Es un hombre despreciable, por eso me he ocultado aquí esta noche. Me arde la mejilla y a través del espejo puedo ver como el amor de mi vida me consuela._

 _Eclipsa B."_

El pequeño rechinar de las cadenas llamó su atención, su corazón comenzó a latir nervioso en su pecho ¿Había sido su imaginación? Dejó la nota en su lugar y se acercó al espejo de pie. Su larga melena blanquecina era reflejada por aquel objeto sin percibir nada diferente. Descendió suavemente la mirada hacia sus pies, le dolían era cierto, pero las heridas no eran demasiado graves… Al parecer el espejo no lo veía de esa manera.

Movió los labios nerviosa al ver como bajo sus pies se coloreaba un camino de color escarlata, caía desde su talones y la guiaba hasta dentro de su reflejo. Moon alzó la mano hacia la cadena, no iba a demostrar que tenía miedo, no iba a causar ningún daño a su reino y menos por una simple curiosidad. Les protegería, como había hecho en tiempos de oscuridad, no haría caso a ese dolor que se instaba en su pecho. Con suavidad acarició las cadenas con sus manos desnudas, éstas parecieron despertar ante su pequeño roce y mientras daban paso a su reflejo completo volvía a verse siendo una niña. Tenía sus brazos sin ninguna marca del pacto con la reina de la oscuridad, una mirada inocente pero decidida y ese semblante que hizo que todo el mundo la respetara.

\- ¿De verdad quieres verlo, Moon? - Le dijo la pequeña tras el espejo. Quizá sus ojos casi grisáceos eran similares a los suyos, pero había un atisbo de picardía que la hacía esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.- ¿De verdad quieres ver que hubiera pasado?

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? Yo sólo quiero saber si Star estará a salvo, quiero que me lo muestres inmediatamente – Exigió la monarca en la oscuridad de la habitación.- Muéstramelo…

\- Nuestras decisiones no empiezan con Star, empiezan desde mucho antes….- Susurró la niña caminando por lo que le permitía el espejo. Estaba tranquila, quizá algo más risueña para como era ella.- ¿Puedes recordarme como era tu cuadro?

\- ¿Mi cuadro? - Ésta enarcó una ceja. Si se refería al que se había ido tejiendo en todos sus años de reinado, no era otro que el de aquella batalla.- Mi cuadro representa la batalla de Mewni, cuando derroté a Toffee y le corté el dedo…

\- ¿Qué hubiera pasado si madre no estuviera muerta? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si nos hubiéramos dejado cortejar por aquel monstruo que quería quitarnos el castillo? Aún recuerdo esa mirada amarillenta.- La más joven rió conforme entrelazaba sus manos a su espalda.- ¿Pensaba que podría dominarnos por unas buenas palabras?

\- ¿D-De qué estás hablando? - Un gran destello pareció salir del espejo. La blanquecina alzó su mano libre para ocultar su mirada de aquel enorme resplandor. Cerró los ojos con fiereza esperando que todo aquello acabara. Cuando creyó que había finalizado parpadeó un par de veces para acostumbrarse a la oscuridad del lugar, pero no se encontraba en la habitación en la que se había sumergido aquella noche, sino en los largos pasillos de palacio.

Miró de un lado a otro, intentando percibir algo fuera de lo normal, las cortinas de color berenjena se movían en la oscuridad de la noche. ¿Acaso se había teletransportado fuera de la estancia mediante algún hechizo? Se acarició suavemente los brazos, notando como aquellas marcas violáceas parecían inyectadas en sangre. Moon las acarició suavemente con la yema de sus dedos, estaban en relieve, como si fueran venas de su propio cuerpo. Cerró suavemente los ojos al notar como un simple roce la hacía encogerse de dolor, no lo había soñado, aquel espejo tenía algo que aceleró la maldición de Eclipsa. Con paso firme volvió a sus aposentos, seguramente River habría puesto el grito en el cielo al ver que había desaparecido. Cogió un poco de aire subiendo las escaleras, pero volvió a detenerse. El pasillo que daba a las habitaciones estaba en penumbra, aunque por alguna extraña razón no le pareció que todo estuviera como siempre. Centró su atención en la puerta que daba a sus aposentos, la piel se le erizó al comprobar como aquella magnolia que una vez dibujó su madre en la puerta, le daba la bienvenida. - No puede ser...- Susurró abriendo la puerta en un estruendo. Sus ojos grisáceos se acostumbraron a la luz de la pequeña vela que bailaba al son de la brisa que entraba por la ventana. Se tapó la boca con las manos al comprobar como volvía a retroceder en el tiempo. Los colores violáceos predominaban en la cama, junto a aquellas enormes cortinas que ocultaban el interior de ésta. Cuando era pequeña siempre le insistía a su madre de tener unas en su propia cama, quería sentirse especial y una auténtica princesa, por lo que Comet siempre sonreía. Los muebles de color roble estaban en armonía con el armario y las dos pequeñas mesitas de noche. ¿Eso significaba que era aquello lo que quería ver su subconsciente? - ¿Madre? - Susurró con voz temblorosa al no verla por ningún sitio. ¿Qué le diría exactamente si se encontraba con esa mirada cálida y llena de amor?

Con cierto temor agarró entre sus delicadas manos las cortinas, cogió un poco de aire y tiró de ellas para comprobar si sus padres estarían en los brazos de Morfeo, sin embargo allí no había absolutamente nadie. Un pequeño taconeo le hizo alzar la mirada, una pequeña figura se encontraba de pie al lado de la ventana. Su largo cabello se movía al son del reconfortante viento que entraba en la estancia. Moon se fue acercando poco a poco a ella, le costaba adaptarse un poco a la oscuridad de la habitación, aunque cuando se vio reflejada en aquella pequeña niña de cabellos blanquecinos el corazón le dio un vuelco.- ¿Eres yo?

La más joven pareció no escucharla, llevaba un vestido bastante voluminoso, con media manga y lazos por todos lados. Podía deducir que se trataba de su vestido favorito en tonos morados y grisáceos. Ésta no dejaba de aferrarse al filo de la ventana, miraba al frente como si algo hubiera llamado por completo su atención. - Están llegando a palacio, debo avisar a madre… - Susurró en un hilo de voz.

Moon siguió la mirada de la niña, quizá no podía ver con exactitud que ocurría, pero reconocería las siluetas de aquellos monstruos que habían estado al servicio de Toffee en cualquier momento. Aprovechaban la oscuridad de la noche para fundirse en las sombras, quizá de esa manera tenían la facilidad de encontrar un punto débil en aquellas barreras.- No hay tiempo para mirar que ocurre, ve a ver a madre ahora – Le dijo la más mayor, pero al ver que no reaccionaba a sus palabras sólo pudo suspirar. Aquello era algún tipo de espejismo, en el que por más que gritara sólo podría ver que ocurría….- ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con la seguridad de Star? Mi madre murió hace demasiado tiempo, no hubiera cambiado nada….- Sus palabras quedaron en el aire al ver como la chica susurraba un pequeño hechizo que coloreaba sus manos de azul. Estaba centrando su mirada en un objetivo, no sabía bien cual, había perdido la cuenta de todos los que eran.- Avisa a los guardias, vamos.- Intentó susurrarle para que así reaccionara, pero lo único que logró es hacer desaparecer ese tono azulado de sus manos para salir corriendo fuera de la habitación.

Moon suspiró un poco, apoyó las manos en el ventanal y miró hacia abajo. Se mordió el labio al comprobar en quien había centrado toda su atención. Aquel monstruo de melena azabache investigaba personalmente la seguridad del palacio y eso supondría que querría rehenes o víctimas.- Toffee...- Tragó saliva. Su encuentro con él no había sido de lo más afectivo. El moreno había acabado con la vida de su madre sin pestañear, ocasionó el miedo en Mewni y lo único que sabía hacer era mirarla como si se tratase de alguien inferior. Alguien que podía pisar si así lo deseaba, por lo que siempre ella le dedicaba una mirada gélida, como si un insecto y él fueran de lo más similares.

Parpadeó un par de veces perdiéndolo por completo de vista, era astuto y generaba un gran odio a su familia, no tardaría en hacer cualquier movimiento que le delatara.- Vamos Moon, piensa. ¿Qué hiciste la noche que madre se marchó a hacer un acuerdo con aquellos monstruos? - Se llevó la mano izquierda a la barbilla y miró a un punto fijo conforme la acariciaba. No venía a su mente que lo ocurrido aquella noche fuera de esa manera. Nunca entraría a los aposentos de sus padres sin ningún motivo… Eso quería decir que… ¿En ese momento si lo tenía? - La noche que madre se dispuso a marcharse, me despedí de ella como una reina, no como una hija.- En su mente podía verse delante del trono de su madre, haciendo una de sus mejores reverencias mientras que ésta se marchaba para no volver… Nunca se perdonaría no haberla vuelto a abrazar e incluso habría hecho cualquier cosa por suplicarle que se quedara, pero no fue así. Con toda la frialdad del mundo, Moon "La inconmovible" se quedó con el reino, pero sin una madre a la que abrazar.

Un estruendo la hizo girarse, si el castillo podía presumir de algo era de su gran silencio cuando el Sol se marchaba. Siempre había permitido que tanto reyes, como aldeanos pudieran descansar lo suficiente para el día siguiente. Aunque esa pequeña "tradición" se fue perdiendo cuando River fue proclamado rey y cada semana hacía una fiesta más estridente que la anterior.

Con pasos descalzos se atrevió a salir de la habitación, podía escuchar unos gemidos que intentaban ser acallados, frunció un poco el ceño sin reconocer de donde provenían. Acarició la barandilla de mármol que daba al gran recibidor, se detuvo en el último escalón al ver a esa parte de ella acorralada contra la pared, intentaba alzar sus brazos inútilmente para ejercer algún hechizo que viniera a su mente. Por otro lado, aquel reptil aferraba el cuello de la peliblanca con fiereza, los continuos jadeos de la chica le daban a entender que no podía coger el aire suficiente para que sus pulmones hicieran su trabajo habitual. Se mordió el labio impotente, por más que intentara usar algún hechizo para detenerle no serviría, ya le había quedado claro que sólo podía ser una mera observadora.

\- Pequeña Moon Butterfly, ¿Pensabas que tú sola podrías detenerme? - Una sonrisa sarcástica apareció en los labios de Toffee. Parecía tan efusivo con la situación que no dudó en entrelazar sus cabellos blanquecinos entre sus garras.- La guerra es la guerra y las princesas como tú deben estar escondidas a buen recaudo. ¿Acaso quieres dejar a Mewni sin futuros reyes?

\- N-No voy a consentir que nos tiendas una trampa.- Dijo ella entre dientes. Otro quejido escapó de sus labios al ver que por más que hiciera fuerza no podía quitárselo de encima.- Las negociaciones dan una tregua para que ningún bando sea atacado. ¿N-Nunca te han enseñado a ser un estratega?

\- Los estrategas pierden demasiado el tiempo, se centran en jugar sus inútiles partidas de ajedrez para que después sean vencidos.- La mirada amarillenta de éste se centró en aquellos ojos color perla. Había oído muchas historias de la hija de Comet Butterfly, una de ellas es que brillaba por su frialdad, sin embargo ante él veía a una joven princesa dispuesta a luchar con uñas y dientes por su madre.- ¿Qué clase de reina serás tú? Cierto… Si consigues salir con vida…

El labio de la chica tembló, por supuesto que no quería morir, había tantas cosas que no tenía la oportunidad de vivir debido a su corta edad, que en muchas ocasiones se sentía un pájaro enjaulado. Cerró los ojos sintiendo como sus uñas se le clavaban en la garganta, no le iba a dar la oportunidad de gritar, no le daría el gusto de ver que en el fondo era una niña aterrada. Cogió un poco de aire, su aprendizaje al lado de Glosarick aún no había terminado, no estaba preparada para enfrentarse sola a una guerra. ¡ Ni siquiera había pasado la Mewbertad!

\- ¿Todos los monstruos son igual de prepotentes que tú? ¿Vuestro cometido en la vida es sólo arrasar, matar y destrozar las vidas de los mewhumanos? Sois tratados como tales y llevados a una guerra porque lo único que sabéis hacer es rugir para provocar miedo.

\- ¡ Ni siquiera sabes en qué situación estamos, no hables como si fuéramos un parásito en tu cuento de hadas! - Toffee rugió con fiereza. No luchaba por los ideales de nadie, era el príncipe de la oscuridad como muchos le habían coronado. Quería el poder de Comet Butterfly y si tenía que entrar en palacio y matarla mientras dormía así lo haría. Apretó el cuello de la pequeña sin ningún pudor, ¿Acaso esa mujer no pondría el grito en el cielo al ver a su hija muerta entre sus brazos?

Moon intentó tragar saliva, debía concentrar su poder, sabía que no estaba lista para poder sacarlo al exterior, pero no le importaron las consecuencias. Un halo azulado comenzó a cubrirla, se mordió el labio hasta permitir que su sangre real descendiera por su barbilla. No era una cobarde, no temía a las represalias de forzarse a hacer algo así, debía proteger a su familia de cualquier forma. Y si eso suponía perder sus poderes ante esa gran colisión de poder, lo haría.

Un frío viento inundó aquel recibidor, Toffee miraba a todos lados sin comprender que estaba ocurriendo, conocía el poder de las Butterfly, pero no que una niña tan joven fuera capaz de extraerlo a su voluntad. Alzó una de sus garras contra ella, por más que empleara todas sus fuerzas no pudo tocarla. Sin poder creérselo su cuerpo se estampó contra el otro extremo del lugar, hizo un gesto de dolor hincando la rodilla en el suelo. Él jamás se postraría ante nadie y menos ante esa cría, sin embargo toda la rabia que se había acumulado en sus facciones cambió repentinamente a sorpresa. Se levantó algo tembloroso y se centró en donde debía estar ella.

Su pelo blanquecino se mecía al son de aquel poder que había despertado, el color de su piel se había acentuado algo azulado, aparecieron en su tronco un par de brazos a cada lado, mientras que a su espalda unas enorme alas de tonos azules y blancos se alzaron como una rosa cuando florece.- S-Si no quieres que yo misma me encargue de tí… Tú y tus hombres marcharos de aquí inmediatamente…

El desconcierto del moreno pasó a demostrar una gran neutralidad, era astuto y soez. Si la princesa había despertado sus poderes con tal de enfrentarle ¿Cómo sería de fuerte con la varita entre sus manos? - ¿Quieres que me marche? Negocia conmigo mañana… - La curiosidad se instaló en sus ojos amarillentos. Ese afán de proteger lo suyo había llamado por completo su atención, ¿Hasta que tales extremos estaría dispuesta a llegar? Se sacudió la ropa como si fuera lo más caro que jamás había llevado y se dispuso a salir de allí, no sin mirar el pequeño aleteo de sus alas.

Cuando las puertas se cerraron, la pequeña cayó al suelo terriblemente exhausta, sus manos se aferraron al suelo, algunos gemidos quedaban entrecortados en su garganta. Dolía… Dolía demasiado, pero debía controlarlo delante de los demás. ¿Acaso no era "Moon La inconmovible"?

La mayor se atrevió a caminar hacia ella, se agachó a su altura y aunque no fuera capaz de sentirlo acarició su cabello con suavidad. Ojalá hubiera tenido el suficiente temperamento para dejar salir de su interior esa fiereza que ella si demostraba. No sólo se había puesto en peligro al hacer algo así, sino que no parecía importarle en lo más mínimo. Poco a poco comenzó a ponerse de pie, las rodillas le temblaban, aunque intentó hacer como si no le importara. Cada paso hacía que su cuerpo se tensara, era como ser un pequeño muñeco de peluche, el cual estaba siendo estirado tanto que terminaba destrozado. Cogió un poco de aire mirando nuevamente hacia la puerta, ¿Había sido una pequeña tregua?


	2. Cuenta atrás

**Capítulo 2:** **Cuenta atrás**

Se encontraba apoyada en el marco de la puerta de su habitación, en muy pocas ocasiones se había sentido impotente. Quizá una de ellas era cuando fue proclamada reina, sus propios consejeros no eran capaces de escucharla y tuvo que hacer un pacto con Eclipsa. Descendió su mirada hasta sus brazos, las marcas seguían igual de voluminosas que hacia unas horas. ¿Cómo iba a salir de aquella realidad?

Poder ver su vida como una mera observadora era mucho peor que vivirla, quizá si fuera ella quien estuviera arropada en la cama estaría pensando la posibilidad de acabar con toda la oscuridad que acechaba Mewni. Esta vez no era su historia, tan sólo podía contemplar como aquella joven princesa rompía todos los esquemas que había forjado con los años.

No sólo se había forzado a sacar todo su potencial para apartarse de las garras de Toffee, sino que como una niña de su edad estaba aferrada a los brazos de su madre buscando su calor. Poco a poco se atrevió a entrar en la estancia y se deleitó con aquella escena. Siempre adoró el largo cabello violáceo de su progenitora, sabía que cuando tuviera su edad se encargaría de entrelazarlo hasta hacerse esos voluminosos recogidos.

Comet tenía los ojos cerrados, en su tez morena se reflejaban esas pequeñas mariposas que habían sido fruto de su poder. Tenía una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, sus brazos se aferraban a su pequeña acomodándola en su pecho. Jamás tuvo la oportunidad de vivir ningún momento así, siempre que había tenido una pesadilla guardaba silencio con tal de no interrumpir el sueño de sus padres. Aún recordaba como sus propios demonios la atormentaban cada la noche, se hacía un ovillo y recitaba esas palabras que debían darle fuerzas suficientes para que sus lágrimas dejaran de descender por sus mejillas.

\- Quizá fui una gran princesa, pero… Jamás pude decirte todo lo que te quería, madre...- Se llevó las manos a la boca intentando contener el llanto que estaba dispuesto a salir de su garganta.- Ojalá pudiera demostrarle a Star lo que tú me demostrabas con una sonrisa…

El pequeño movimiento del colchón la hizo exhaltarse, estaba hablando en voz alta, necesitaba sacar de su pecho todos aquellos sentimientos que no había sido capaz de profesar. Por más que le habría encantado ver como Comet escuchaba esas palabras sabía que ahora no era su turno de vivirlo, sino el de ella.

La pequeña abrió los ojos pesadamente, tenía el cuerpo engarrotado debido al gran exceso de poder que había empleado esa noche. Nada más llegar a su habitación, su madre estaba dispuesta a escuchar sus preocupaciones, pero no consideró que fuera el momento. Estaba adolorida, exhausta y lo único que necesitaba era aferrarse a su cuerpo para perderse en los brazos de Morfeo.

\- Buenos días...- Susurró en un hilo de voz. Carraspeó un par de veces al escuchar su tono tan apagado.

\- Anoche parecías cansada, ¿Estás preocupada por la negociación? - Susurró Comet incorporándose un poco, apoyó la espalda en la almohada y dejó que su niña quedara en su regazo. Con suavidad acarició sus cabellos blanquecinos.- Hay una tregua entre monstruos y mewhumanos, te prometo que volveré sana y salva.

\- Madre, quiero ir yo.- Dijo sin más. Sus ojos casi grisáceos se centraron en la mirada incrédula de su madre. Siempre se mantenía al margen de cualquier decisión que tomara como reina, pero esta vez debía desobedecerla. Algo le decía que si la dejaba marchar no volvería a verla nunca.- La reina debe permanecer en el castillo, si voy yo podrás garantizar la seguridad de todo el reino.

\- Moon...- Su tono destilaba preocupación, no quería que su hija fuera sola a una pequeña tienda para negociar con aquel "demonio". Agarró sus mejillas y la miró.- Sé que quieres ayudarme, pero ya haces suficiente por Mewni. Algún día tomarás mi lugar y dejaré que recaiga sobre tí todo esto. Aún eres demasiado pequeña para entenderlo.

\- ¡Lo entiendo! ¡Y si nuestro reino te pierde, yo no sería capaz de darles la felicidad que necesitan! - Poco a poco se fue incorporando, no quería preocuparla por lo que dejó que sus pies tocaran aquella alfombra de pelo gris.

\- ¿No vas a decirme que pasó anoche, no es cierto? - Comet se levantó de la cama. Era una madre autoritaria, pero jamás alzaría la voz contra su única heredera.

\- No pasó nada, madre… Me ausenté porque estaba con River Johansen, suele ser muy amable conmigo.- Encogió un poco los hombros. Sentía un gran ardor en la espalda, como si el vestido se hubiera adherido a ella y quemara.

\- ¿Y las heridas de tu espalda? - Señaló para que pudiera verse en el tocador de madera blanca que había frente la cama. Moon ahogó un grito al ver dos enormes manchas de sangre en sus omóplatos, ahora entendía el profundo dolor que se había instado en su espalda. - ¿No vas a decirme nada?

\- He pasado la mewbertad – Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa para quitarle importancia.- Aunque al parecer me he excedido al provocar que eso pasara.

La pelimorada la miró con cierto atisbo de dureza, sabía que le estaba mintiendo, alguien que estaba en edad de que su verdadera forma saliera a la luz no tenía esos síntomas.- Me rindo, Moon. A veces eres tan inconmovible que ni siquiera tu pobre madre te da pena.

\- ¿Entonces me dejarás que marche en tu lugar? Sé que puedo hacerme cargo de Toffee y su séquito. Por favor, dame una oportunidad para demostrarte que puedo hacerlo por tí y por Mewni. - La monarca dio unos pasos hacia ella, estaban a tan sólo unos centímetros, acarició con suavidad uno de los rombos de sus mejillas y la abrazó.

\- Por favor, ten cuidado…

La luz del Sol comenzaba a filtrar por la ventana del dormitorio, era extraño pero brillaba con la fuerza del mediodía. Moon miró hacia las cortinas, no era una luz normal, sino similar a aquella que le había traído a ese pequeño mundo de fantasía. Engurruñó los ojos cuando su blanquecina luz la atrapó completamente

" _¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubiera sido más valiente? Ella estaría viva."_

\- ¡ Moon! ¡ Moon! - Una voz lastimera llamó su atención, se movió un poco intentando escapar de aquel halo de luz que parecía haberla atrapado. Poco a poco sus pupilas se fueron amoldando a la luz que iluminaba la habitación, no encontraba en aquel lugar a su pequeña réplica y a su madre. Estaba en su dormitorio, tumbada en la cama , respirando con cierta dificultad. Miró a su derecha al ver como su rey la miraba con lágrimas en los ojos.- ¡ Por fin! - Gritó emocionado aferrándose a su esposa.- Por un momento tuve miedo de que no despertaras.

\- ¿De que no despertara? - Miró a todos lados sin comprender muy bien sus palabras. Si echaba la vista hacia atrás recordaba haberse levantado y haber ido a aquella habitación- No he estado aquí en ningún momento, anoche no podía dormir y…

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡ No respirabas! - River siempre había sido un hombre humilde y despreocupado. Quizá a veces no comprendía su afán de pasárselo bien, pero siempre miraba por su seguridad. Había estado a su lado cuando su madre murió, cuando enfrentó a Toffee y prácticamente toda su vida.

\- Siento haberte preocupado, quizá fuera un sueño.- Tenía su cuerpo bañado en sudor, como si las pesadillas la hubieran aferrado tanto a la cama que no había podido distinguir la realidad de la ficción.- ¿Qué tal van las obras?

\- Todo está en orden querida, pero eso no es lo más importante sino tu estado de salud. ¿Tiene algo que ver esas marcas? - Señaló el monarca en un pequeño roce. Sabía muy bien que a su esposa no le gustaba hablar del tema, por lo que fue sutil e intentó acariciar uno de sus brazos.

La peliblanca gimió de dolor, al parecer las marcas habían avanzado hasta la parte superior de su brazo. Entonces… ¿No lo había soñado? - Me encuentro algo indispuesta, pero se me pasará paseando un poco, River. No pongas esa cara…

\- Siempre ocultas todo para tí, como si no fuera un gran confidente. - Se levantó de la cama algo decepcionado.- Llevamos casados muchísimo tiempo y siempre me has mantenido al margen de todo, como si yo… No pudiera protegerte…

\- Soy yo quien debe proteger Mewni.

\- ¡No sacrificando tu vida! - Gritó enfurecido. En muy pocas ocasiones había visto al rubio perder la paciencia, era como si esa parte de él no existiera. Se removió el pelo y la miró.- ¿En qué pensabas cuando decidiste enfrentar a Toffee?¿Qué pensaste cuando te sacrificaste en ese estúpido pacto? ¿Vas a sacrificarte también por tu hija cuando te necesita?

\- Ya basta, River. No juzgues mis decisiones.- Exhaló el aire que estaba conteniendo en sus pulmones y se dispuso a ponerse de pie.

\- No puedes huir siempre de enfrentar la verdad, Moon.- El rubio le cortó el paso, quizá era pequeño pero podía ser lo suficiente persistente como para saber la verdad- ¿Q-Qué pasó esa noche?

\- ¿Noche? - Frunció el ceño la monarca al no entender a qué se refería. Si para él suponía que había estado teniendo pesadillas durante toda la noche. ¿A qué se refería entonces? - Dio unos pasos hacia su tocador, se dejó caer sobre el mullido cojín y comenzó a cepillarse el pelo con tranquilidad. A través del espejo podía ver el rostro indignado de su esposo.- No sé a qué te refieres.

\- Hablo de aquel día que te enfrentaste a Toffee, desde ese momento cambiaste… Es como si esa parte de tí hubiera quedado muy atrás…

Moon se giró algo indignada, en su largo matrimonio nunca habían tenido ningún problema, de hecho no solían discutir. Ella se centraba en solucionar todos los problemas de palacio, mientras que él… Él actuaba como un rey. Nunca chocaban, en los eventos especiales siempre iban entrelazados de la mano, pero ¿Qué había más? - Espero que no estés intentando decir algo que estoy pensando. Mató a mi madre, intentó acabar con Star… Los monstruos deben estar muy lejos de nuestro reino.

\- Sigue mintiéndote a tí misma, pero te conozco y sé que nunca dejas nada a medias...- Hizo una pequeña pausa y le dio la espalda.- Te quiero… No lo olvides…

El rechinar de la puerta le advirtió de que la había dejado en aquel tenue silencio que en esos momentos necesitaba. Por más que echara la vista hacia atrás, no consideraba que hubiera dejado algo a medias. Se lamentaba de muchas cosas que no podía cambiar, pero… ¿Por qué renunciaría a su reino y a su esposo ?

Algo pensativa siguió pasando su cepillo por su pelo, lo hacía de manera despreocupada, como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo y no tuviera asuntos que atender. Se levantó intentando omitir aquel gemido de dolor que quería escapar de sus labios, no sin antes ver como aquella niña que conocía tan bien se paseaba por el espejo.

\- No puede ser...- Dejó con cuidado el peine sobre el tocador y apoyó las manos en la madera. Allí estaba ella, con esa sonrisa despreocupada, su traje de combate de largos pétalos grisáceos y violetas. Llevaba la corona de reina en su cabeza y escondía las manos tras su falda como de costumbre.- Tú no puedes estar aquí. En este espejo…

\- ¿Por qué no puede ser tu subconsciente avisándote de que algo cambiará muy pronto? - Acercó su frente al cristal, como si deseara que la frente de ambas se uniera por un momento.- Todo acto tiene sus consecuencias. Toda decisión tiene un lado negativo, al igual que toda reina tiene su inesperado final.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Acaso crees que me dejaré embaucar por algo que no existe? En esta dimensión ya viviste tu juventud, ahora soy yo quien toma las decisiones, aunque no lo haga de la misma manera que tú.

La más joven comenzó a tararear aquellas palabras que siempre le daban fuerzas. Quizá en otra situación le parecerían reconfortantes, pero sonaban tan frías y tenebrosas que sólo quiso encerrarse en el baño de la habitación y no volver a salir.

" _Balu bali, balu, balo… Te dejo ir..._

 _Balu, bali, balu balo… Te dejo ir..."_

La monarca cogió aire, intentaba que sus pulmones se acostumbraran a aquellas bocanadas de aire que no podía dejar de dar. Era como si todo aquel oxígeno no fuera capaz de llegar a su cuerpo. Se acarició suavemente la garganta intentando tranquilizarse, con un poco de suerte su mente dejaría de jugarle una mala pasada. Cerró los ojos, dejando que su cuerpo cayera al suelo como una muñeca sin vida….

De pronto su habitación quedó muy atrás, como si aquel nefasto sueño quisiera volver a atraparla. Hizo un gesto de dolor ante la presión que sentía en sus oídos, aquello no podía estar pasando, debía ser una de sus tantas pesadillas.

Poco a poco dejó que la luz atravesara sus preciosos ojos grisáceos, su castillo había quedado muy atrás y se encontraba sentada entre arena y rocas. Era como si el paisaje añorara unas pequeñas gotas de agua y por ello se había vuelto desértico.

Se incorporó sacudiendo su camisón de seda, miró alrededor intentando encontrar cualquier cosa que le dijera donde se encontraba, lo único que encontró fue ese gran toldo color arena, el cual parecía ser una pequeña tienda de campaña improvisada.- ¿Este es el lugar donde luché con Toffee? - Le extrañó no ver las demás tiendas rodeando la de su general. En esta ocasión no había tantos hombres protegiendo su espalda. Si se fijaba en el semblante del reptil estaba terriblemente calmado ¿Acaso no le preocupaba que tuviera que enfrentarse a una futura reina de Mewni?

Unos pasos la hicieron girarse, allí estaba ella, con paso decidido. Con esa falda en forma de pétalos y ese jubón violáceo. Parecía tan segura de sí misma que por un momento sintió envidia. En su caso había estado terriblemente nerviosa. No sólo tomó una decisión improvisada por su cuenta, sino que a su regreso tendría que demostrar a todo el mundo que sería la reina que necesitaban.

\- Pensaba que nuestro pequeño encuentro de anoche te habría asustado, princesa….- El tono de Toffee fue serio, pero tenía un atisbo de diversión que para la joven fue ofensivo.

\- No tengo miedo a negociar contigo, estoy aquí por Mewni. - La blanquecina se cruzó de brazos, se acercó a aquella mesa donde se mostraba un gran mapa sobre sus tierras y apoyó las manos con brusquedad.- Quiero que te marches inmediatamente de aquí… No quiero más muertes en mi reino…

El moreno miró a sus dos secuaces, al parecer se había decantado por un enorme monstruo con cara de oso y otro que parecía un tiburón para que fueran sus protectores. Éstos estallaron en carcajadas al escuchar sus palabras. ¿Una cría de doce o catorce años estaba dando órdenes al príncipe de la oscuridad? Era totalmente ridículo.

\- Las guerras ocasionan bajas, Moon Butterfly. Siempre habrá algún estúpido que morirá defendiendo su país, o que simplemente estaría en el lugar menos indicado para su seguridad.- Una de sus garras se posición sobre la pequeña mano de la princesa, ella le miró con prudencia, seguramente alguien como él sólo querría destruirla en el momento en el que despistara.

\- Sé muy bien que abarca el concepto de guerra, no soy una niña inocente que no sepa cual es su lugar.- Apartó la mano con brusquedad. No tenía miedo, quería enfrentar esa mirada amarillenta sin ningún pudor. Estaba preparada para cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar, quizá aún no poseía la varita de su madre, pero tenía sus propios poderes.

\- Entonces sabrás que esto es una trampa y vas a morir aquí y ahora ¿No es cierto? - Al ver la cara sorprendida de la joven, no dudó en saltar aquella pequeña mesa y lanzarse contra ella. Con la muerte de Moon Butterfly, toda su descendencia se perdía por completo. No necesitaba a su madre si con ello podía destrozarles. El dolor de una madre haría que los cimientos del castillo se tambalearan, por ello hizo que su menudo cuerpo colisionara contra el suelo. Su pequeño gemido fue una gran melodía para sus oídos, seguramente no tardaría en escucharla suplicar, como todas aquellas mujeres que habían sido criadas entre almohadones y eso le provocaba arcadas.

El pelo de Moon se esparció entre el suelo arenoso, era como si ese color blanquecino se fuera apagando hasta darle un color marrón. Apoyó la mano sobre la suya, intentando apartarla de su garganta, no pudo evitar chasquear la lengua ante la impotencia. No iba a morir y menos de esa manera…

Un gemido ronco escapó de sus labios, intentaba concentrar todo su poder en sus manos. El color de su piel volvía a acentuarse un poco más azulado, no iba a cometer ninguna estupidez, estaba allí para acabar con aquella guerra cuanto antes.- No voy a perder, he hecho una promesa y no pienso romperla.- El halo de luz que cubrió su diminuto cuerpo hizo que Toffee retrocediera. Quizá la historia había puesto a las Butterfly como grandes luchadoras, pero siempre terminaban dejando en un segundo plano su verdadero deber, tanto con la familia, como con el pueblo.

No podía dejar de mirarla, era como si aquella menuda figura le impusiera tanto como cualquier monstruo al que se había enfrentado. El vestido de Moon se movía al son de su poder, como si entre aquel fuego fatuo danzara libremente. Sus ojos grises se posaron en él, alzaba la cabeza como si desde el momento en qué nació hubiera sido la reina que todos adorarían y temerían.

Cuando creyó que no podría sorprenderse más por deleitarse con los detalles de su cuerpo, la chica hizo aparecer una espada azulada en su mano derecha y se lanzó contra él. Su hechizo no duró demasiado tiempo, el suficiente como para poder rasgar su mejilla. Si era lo único que podía usar para asustarle, era mejor que se marchara y se escondiera en las faldas de su madre.- ¿Eso es todo lo que sabes hacer? - Las marcas que le había hecho en el cuello con sus garras le hizo esbozar una media sonrisa. Era como si hubiera tenido el privilegio de marcar a una Butterfly. Ésta se tambaleaba, un pequeño camino de sangre cayó de su nariz. Eso le hizo comprobar que no estaba preparada, o que al menos se forzaba para sobrevivir.

¿Cómo sería tenerla al lado?¿Lucharía de esa manera por su esposo y por sus futuros hijos? Ante dichos pensamientos, se percató de que su mejilla sangraba sin compasión. Cada paso que comenzó a dar hacia ella, le hizo demostrarle que no importaba cuantas veces alzara sus estúpidos hechizos contra él, se regeneraría una y otra vez hasta poder matarla con sus propias manos.

Siempre había estado rodeado de poder, era diestro en la batalla y todo el mundo aclamaba su nombre como si se tratase de algún tipo de Dios. ¿Entonces por qué no la mataba simplemente y se marchaba para celebrar la victoria en su futuro trono? ¿Cómo sería tener el trono y tener a esa mujer protegiéndolo de cualquier peligro con uñas y dientes?

Toffee agarró su mentón con fiereza, haciendo que tocara el suelo con la punta de sus pies. Ahí estaba esa mirada gélida, aquella que debía hacerle temblar de horror, pero lo único que despertaba era ansiedad y curiosidad. Ella sería muchísimo más interesante que cualquier monstruo que proclamara reina a su lado.- ¿Quieres un acuerdo, Moon Butterfly? Dame el trono. Sé mi esposa y monstruos y mewhumanos haremos un tratado de paz…

Moon parpadeó un par de veces ante sus palabras, sin querer sus labios se habían abierto un poco, mostrando sus pequeños dientes blanquecinos y perfectos. No podía creerse que le estuviera proponiendo un matrimonio a cambio de la seguridad de Mewni. ¿Por qué alguien como él se conformaría con tener a una reina a su lado, en vez de destruir todo a su paso?

No dudó en forcejear contra él, se sentía ofendida y nerviosa por aquella pequeña propuesta. Aún era demasiado joven para pensar en un enlace y perpetuar su linaje, pero… ¿Por qué esa mirada le decía que estaba hablando completamente enserio? ¿Cómo sería tener a alguien que te protegiera de todos los peligros?

La mayor miró la escena incrédula, las preguntas se agolpaban en su cabeza, al igual que en la mente de su pequeño "yo" el cual, no dejaba de mover los labios sin poder poner voz a sus palabras.

" _¿Qué hubiera pasado si aquel encuentro hubiera terminado con un tratado de paz?_

 _¿Qué hubiera pasado si Toffee se hubiera convertido en su esposo?"_

Se llevó la mano hacia sus fosas nasales, la sangre también caía de ellas. ¿Qué significaba aquello?¿Algún tipo de cuenta atrás en la que vería la vida que siempre había deseado?


	3. Sucesión

**Capítulo 3:** **Sucesión**

" _Oh Glossy;_

 _No sé cuanto tiempo podré soportar esta situación._

 _Hoy he descubierto que aquel espejo que me trajiste no era un regalo sino un entrenamiento para hacer que mi mente se volviera más fuerte._

 _Creo que "esa yo" del espejo es tan peligrosa como esa reina de la oscuridad que dicen que soy._

 _Noto el cuerpo cansado, como si la vida escapara de cada uno de los poros de mi cuerpo. ¿Te lleva al extremo poder ver el "¿Qué hubiera pasado?"?_

 _Tengo que sellar el espejo y quizá sólo quizá… Deba buscar algún motivo para que me juzguen por brujería._

 _No me eches de menos, sabes que no me gusta verte llorar._

 _Eclipsa B."_

Abrió los ojos pesadamente, todos los colores que había a su alrededor se entremezclaban formando algo indescriptible de observar. Se removió un poco, debía apaciguar su vista, por lo que cerró los ojos nuevamente y se acarició los párpados. ¿Qué había pasado esta vez? ¿Dónde se encontraba?

\- ¿River? - Susurró en un hilo de voz tan suave que por un momento pensó que las palabras no habían salido de sus labios. Todo lo que podía percibir a su alrededor era un mundo que carecía de color. Estaba oscuro, como si se tratase de algún tipo de celda mágica de la que no podría escapar. ¿Acaso estaba volviendo a soñar? Se incorporó débilmente, pero ni siquiera sus piernas le permitieron ponerse en pie el suficiente tiempo para procesar lo que ocurría.

Moon alzó una de sus manos, intentando que un halo azulado escapara de la palma de ésta, con un poco de suerte podría hacer que la oscuridad desapareciera, sin embargo aquello no ocurrió. Se encogió adolorida, un fuerte gemido desgarrador escapó de su garganta. Las marcas de sus brazos coloreaban su blanquecina piel hasta llegar a sus hombros.- ¿Este era el final de nuestro pacto, Eclipsa?

\- Las reinas nos marchitamos como los pétalos de una flor.- La monarca miró a todos lados buscando a la dueña de aquella aniñada voz. Estaba de pie, parecía curiosa de ver su aspecto funesto y derrotado.- ¿Ahora crees en lo que ves, Moon Butterfly?

\- ¿Por qué intentas hacerme esto? - Un quejido escapó acompañado de sus palabras, era como si todos sus miedos se hubieran concentrado en un lugar y debiera darse explicaciones así misma.- ¿Acaso no estás de acuerdo con lo que hice por Mewni? ¡Fue una época difícil, pero hice lo que pude!

\- No dudo que lo hiciste lo mejor que pudiste, pero no te hace mejor persona que todas las reinas anteriores.- El pequeño taconeo de la joven se escuchó por toda aquella estancia. Era un sonido seco que se adhería a sus tímpanos, parecía juguetear con el suelo, esperando que cambiara de forma como si se tratase de agua.- Conseguiste pobreza, hambre y enfadar aún más a los monstruos. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si fueras menos terca?¿Habrías escuchado a madre?

La blanquecina tragó saliva ante sus palabras, era como si en su pequeño "yo" pudiera ver el rostro dolido de su difunta madre. Ella quería la paz ante cualquier cosa, por ello decidió ir a ese pequeño pacto, se fió de ellos y murió creyendo en que las cosas podrían cambiar.- ¿Quieres que rectifique?

\- Eso ya es imposible. Ya has vivido tu vida, pronto habrá otra reina y sólo serás un recuerdo más en el libro de hechizos – Se encogió un poco como si aquella idea le molestara bastante.- Este espejo es una maldición, puede ser terrorífico ver la gran cantidad de posibilidades que hubieras tenido y te quedaste con la más cobarde.

\- ¿Entonces por qué quieres que vea todo esto?¿Por qué intentas matarme poco a poco? - Moon apoyó las manos en sus rodillas e intentó alzarse nuevamente. No podía dejar a Star sin madre, jamás se perdonaría que viviera lo mismo que ella.- ¡Dímelo!

\- Sólo quiero que dejes de mentirte a ti misma, yo lo hice y ya no siento mi corazón roto en mil pedazos.- La pequeña dio unos pasos decididos a ella, no parecía temerosa por enfrentarse a esa parte de ella, es más parecía muy segura de lo que hacía.

En todos aquellos encuentros ese había mantenido recelosa, sonreía, entrelazaba sus manos tras su espalda y se mantenía a cierta distancia. Esta vez se atrevió a coger sus manos, las entrelazó con suavidad y apoyó su frente con la suya.- Mewni se está derrumbando poco a poco. Necesitas que Star sea reina cuanto antes… Y tú debes dejar de juzgarte…

La monarca entrecerró los ojos, ese gesto le pareció tan cálido que se dejó vencer por esa pequeña figura. Desde el primer momento que había nacido la rubia había tenido mucho miedo, no por su posición como princesa, sino por su gran potencial como futura heredera. Sabía que sería capaz de hacer muchas más cosas que ella, pero eso también le garantizaba que sería mucho más perseguida.

\- Tengo miedo de que le hagan daño, si supieras que significa ser madre podrías entender que… Tienes un miedo constante a perder a esa pequeña parte de ti que ha estado durante meses en tu vientre.- Sus ojos grisáceos se pusieron vidriosos ante sus palabras. Poco a poco las lágrimas comenzaron a asomar por ellos, hasta que descendieron por sus mejillas.

\- Quizá no pueda entender esa parte de ti, al igual que tú no puedes entender mi felicidad al ver a madre cada día.- Guardó un poco de silencio.- Pero quiero que te hagas esta pregunta: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubieras elegido a Toffee antes que a River? ¿Habrías sido más feliz que ahora?

\- No siento nada por ese monstruo – Arrugó las cejas, parecía bastante ofendida, como si aquella enorme capa de hielo empezara a alzarse como una gran barrera.- No entiendo como tú pudiste elegirlo a él.

\- Te daré esa respuesta: Porque nunca tuve que cargar de mi rey, como si fuera un hijo más. Él me protegió, me quiso y me dio la libertad que necesitaba para reinar y unir a mewhumanos y monstruos.- La joven se fue separando de ella- Tú lo sabías tan bien como yo, pero en tu lugar preferiste llorar la muerte de madre e intentar enfrentarlo como si fueras un soldado…

Moon intentó abrir los labios para protestar, por más que se forzaba a intentar poner voz a las palabras que tenía que decir, era imposible. Se llevó la mano al cuello, el aire no era capaz de llegar a sus pulmones. Tosió varias veces, todo a su alrededor se volvía borroso, antes de volver a mirar a aquella parte de ella cayó en el suelo inconsciente. No importaba las veces que intentara luchar contra su destino, había sido la reina más débil de toda la historia y por más que no quisiera hacerlo, sabía que esa pequeña tenía razón: Debía expiar sus pecados. Debía dar el trono a su hija…

Una suave melodía llegó a sus oídos, parecía un ritmo suave, seguramente no tenía nada que ver con la música extravagante de Ruberiot. Poco a poco se incorporó, no estaba en aquella "celda de oscuridad" de la que pensaba que jamás saldría, sino en el salón de palacio. Podía reconocerlo por el color de las formas cuadradas del suelo.

Se quedó asombrada por la cantidad de gente que había en el lugar, normalmente las fiestas de River abarcaban muchas personas, pero no esa gran cantidad de gente donde los monstruos y los mewhumanos observaban la zona central del lugar sin ningún tipo de prejuicio. Giró un poco la cabeza curiosa por saber en qué centraban su atención. Abrió los labios desmesuradamente ante aquella escena- N-No puede ser…

Podía ver a esa joven, llevaba un vestido de color azul claro, de mangas largas en tono blanquecino. El vuelo de su vestido se abría y cerraba como si se tratase de una flor. No sabía que era lo que más le sorprendía; si su forma de moverse o esa mirada recelosa y llena de curiosidad que la embriagaba.

Su pareja de baile no era otro que Toffee, al parecer se había descantado por una chaqueta de color negro, camisa y pantalón blanquecino. Tenía su larga melena recogida en una coleta baja con un lazo rojo. Si no lo conociera, podría decir que era algún noble de otro país, pero sabiendo de quien se trataba no pudo evitar acercarse a la multitud y observar. ¿Estaría planeando algo tras el tratado que firmaron recientemente?

La pequeña Moon se dejaba embriagar por los brazos del reptil, giraba y dejaba que su cuerpo cayera hacia atrás con suavidad. Era como ver una de sus obras teatrales favoritas, donde la protagonista no estaba dispuesta a casarse bajo ningún concepto. Después aparecía ese extraño hombre que llamaba su atención y bailaban durante horas hasta que se marchaba.

\- Decidme princesa, ¿Aún mi propuesta os parece tan repugnante? - La voz de Toffee la hizo desechar por completo sus pensamientos. Esa pequeña sonrisa que aparecía en sus labios la hizo tragar saliva.

\- No creo que alguien como tú quiera solo esto. - La blanquecina dejó que el vuelo de su vestido volviera abrirse, un giro más y volvió a estar atrapada entre sus brazos.-Sólo deseas el trono, cuando lo tengas intentarás asaltarnos.

\- ¿No crees que si quisiera sólo eso, sólo tendría que haberte matado en aquel pequeño campamento? - La muchacha guardó silencio en el momento que escuchó esas palabras, su corazón comenzó a latir desbocado, quería acallarlo mentalmente, pero le resultaba imposible.- Quizá planee las cosas, pero no me tomo tanto tiempo en conseguir algo que quiero.

\- ¿Y me quieres a mí?¿Por qué motivo?

\- Porque me empieza a fascinar esa forma que tenéis de enfrentarme sin ningún tipo de miedo.- El moreno la aferró entre sus brazos, estaba muy pegado a ella, tanto que podía susurrarle al oído.-¿Así pretendes defender a nuestros hijos cuando alguien quiera hacerles daño?

Ella alzó la cabeza de forma brusca, sus mejillas estaban tan sonrojadas que no se podían distinguir los rombos morados que tenía en ellas. Quería gritarle, decirle que se sentía totalmente ofendida por aquellos comentarios, pero lo único que pudo hacer era mostrarle como su labio temblaba.

\- Porque si vas a ser mi esposa, yo no dejaré que nadie llegue a ti. Sólo yo puedo protegerte, Moon…

Aquellas palabras hicieron hincapié en la monarca, una parte de ella siempre había querido sentirse refugiada en los brazos de alguien. Quizá pensó que esa persona era River y accedió a ser su esposa sin pensarlo demasiado. Con el tiempo sintió que todo ese agradecimiento no aumentaba y tampoco se convertía en amor. El monarca se había acomodado a los lujos de palacio mientras que ella tenía que encargarse de todo.

Recordaba una de las peores noches de embarazo, a la pequeña Star tan sólo le quedaban semanas para nacer y no dejaba de moverse en su interior. Se levantó pesarosa dispuesta a calmarla tarareando una canción y quizá si su esposo se encontraba en la cama podría apaciguar su nerviosismo, pero eso no ocurrió.

Él prefería disfrutar de aquellas fiestas nocturnas durante días, después ejercía su vida de rey de forma tranquila, después de todo ¿Qué iba a hacer alguien que no tenía demasiada idea de gobernar? Esas noches las lágrimas descendían por su rostro, se hacía una pequeña bolita y tarareaba para que su pequeño bebé se calmara. Con el tiempo comenzó a acostumbrarse a aquella falta de cariño e intentó olvidar ese sentimiento de su mente.

La pequeña se apartó de los brazos de su futuro esposo, miró a aquel pueblo que había conseguido unir por aquella decisión. No estaba maldita, no habría guerra y entre aquella multitud su madre la miraba con adoración. ¿Qué más podía pedir?

\- A pesar… De no haber dado motivo para celebrar este baile, tras unos acuerdos con Toffee y su séquito no habrá guerra. A cambio uniremos nuestros reinos en uno, seremos mucho más fuertes que antes. Sin diferencias, sin miedos y podremos hacer que Mewni crezca...- La blanquecina tragó saliva, miró de soslayo al reptil que tenía a su lado y miró al frente.- V-Vamos a casarnos…

Los invitados estallaron en júbilo, no habría guerra, eso significaba que no perderían a las personas que más les importaban en el campo de batalla. Quizá con el tiempo ese pequeño miedo que había entre mewhumanos y monstruos desaparecería, pero para ello deberían ir escalando poco a poco en su reinado.

\- _¡ Mamá! ¡ Mamá! -_ Los gritos sacaron a la monarca de sus ensoñaciones, quizá el hielo se había aferrado tanto a su corazón que se había vuelto algo despiadada con los monstruos que no tenían nada que ver con la muerte de su madre. Buffrog le había ayudado a proteger a Star en tantas ocasiones que incluso había hecho que formara parte de palacio ¿Por qué no hacía lo mismo con los demás?¿Por qué no dejaba que se integraran antes de juzgarlos?

Miró a todos lados buscando a la dueña de aquella estridente voz, pero no la encontraba por ningún lugar, ¿Cómo era posible que pudiera escucharla entonces? El dolor se instó en sus brazos, un fuerte gemido de dolor la hizo encogerse nuevamente. Sus brazos ardían con fiereza, ¿Acaso no se iba a detener ese fuerte dolor?

 _\- "¡ Tienes que despertar!" -_ Rogó nuevamente la voz. A su alrededor toda aquella gente desaparecía, ya no había salón en el que observar nada, todo estaba oscuro y lo único que podía hacer era abrazarse así misma.

Una cálida luz la hizo alzar la vista, era una pequeña mariposa dorada. El calor que desprendía era tan abrumador que una pequeña sonrisa escapó de sus labios. Por alguna extraña razón le parecía tan familiar que quiso abrazarla. Cerró los ojos y se aferró a ella como si fuera lo más importante que tenía en el mundo.

La luz que desprendía dejaba paso a través de sus párpados, por lo que no tuvo más remedio que volver a abrir sus enormes ojos grisáceos. Cuando lo hizo se encontró con aquel rostro sonrojado que tan bien conocía, recordaba que lo que más le sorprendió de su pequeña era esos pequeños corazones que asomaban en sus mejillas. Tenían la misma forma que su varita y eso la hizo sentir un poco más especial de lo que ya se sentía.

En esta ocasión la rubia mostraba un gesto preocupado, sus alas amarillas y naranjas aleteaban con desesperación. Tenía aquella forma que había despertado el día que enfrentó a Toffee… ¿En qué momento su pequeña había crecido tanto? - Star… - Susurró con delicadeza.

\- ¡ Voy a sacarte de aquí! - Gritó con fiereza. Sus brazos se aferraron al cuerpo de su madre, no iba a dejarla presa de aquella oscuridad. La alzó con todas sus fuerzas mientras su cuerpo se iluminaba, estaba haciendo uso de todo su poder y no iba a desaprovecharlo…

Marco no dejaba de morderse las uñas, estaba terriblemente nervioso por lo que no dejaba de dar vueltas por la habitación. Hacía tan sólo unas horas que se habían enterado de que la reina no despertaba desde hacía días. Cuando la rubia se había enterado de ello no dudó ni un segundo en coger sus tijeras tridimensionales y volver a casa.

Por la mirada afligida en su rostro supo que a pesar de las diferencias que había entre madre e hija, estaba terriblemente dolida por la noticia. Quizá Moon en muchas ocasiones solía ser dura con ella, pero lo hacía por su bien y en el fondo Star lo sabía.

Al verla echada en la cama, con las manos entrelazadas se mordió el labio. Él no podía hacer nada, sólo esperar como hacía el rey, moverse de un lado a otro y maldecir aquello. ¿Acaso no estaba todo bien con la muerte de Toffee? Miró de soslayo a su mejor amiga, intentaba aguantar las lágrimas como si derramarlas fuera algún tipo de vergüenza en esos momentos. Se sentó en el filo de la cama y aferró las manos de la blanquecina con fuerza. Había visto muy pocas veces llorar a Star y hacerlo le encogía el pecho. No tenía que pasar por ello… Apretó los puños con fiereza, se sentía un inútil.

La princesa apoyó el rostro al lado de el de su madre, con ese pequeño roce sus mejillas comenzaron a iluminarse. Conocía bien el pacto que había hecho su madre con Eclipsa y como éstos solían ser mucho más fuertes que ninguna otra cosa. Si estaba enferma o siendo hechizada debía romper el vínculo de alguna forma, por lo que permitió que la maldición de aquel espejo entrara en ella. Era la única forma de llegar a su madre…

Notó como la muñeca le dolía, pero la inconsciencia no la hizo gemir de dolor. En aquel mundo de oscuridad la encontró asustada y sola. Era la primera vez que la veía de aquella manera, por lo que se mordió un poco los labios, abrió un portal con su poder y la sacó de allí antes de caer presa de las cadenas de aquel objeto.

Star abrió los ojos poco a poco, notaba el cuerpo cansado, aún así no mostró signos de ello. Ya estaban todos suficiente preocupados por el estado de salud de la reina, como para también preocuparse por ella. Se incorporó con suavidad, esperando que su madre volviera a la realidad como lo había hecho ella. Con suavidad se miró la muñeca izquierda viendo como un pequeño rombo había aparecido en ésta, la giró inmediatamente y miró a los dos hombres que la miraban expectante.- La he encontrado, sólo espero que haya funcionado.

\- Quizá no debía haberte avisado de todo esto, cariño.- El rubio apoyó la mano en el hombro de su pequeña y suspiró.- Nadie querría ver a su madre en este estado, pero quizá tú podrías salvarla. Llevo una semana buscando todos los medios para hacerlo y no he logrado absolutamente nada.- Unas lágrimas comenzaron a caer por el rostro de River, parecía terriblemente afligido por la posible idea de perder a su esposa.

\- No te preocupes, papá. - Le sonrió la rubia muy segura de sí misma.- Conseguiré que vuelva con nosotros y nos regañe como de costumbre.

\- ¿Sabéis algo más de ese espejo del que habló el guardia? - Agregó el castaño intentando meterse en la conversación, quizá podría investigar un poco por su cuenta.

\- Absolutamente nada. Al parecer cuando él lo vio tenía una cadena a su alrededor, por lo que he deducido puede que mi esposa lo tocara y activara la maldición que tiene en sus brazos.- River volvió a encoger los hombros, intentaba hacerse el fuerte pero estaba terriblemente dolido. Hacía días que había discutido con su esposa, le había exigido saber sus sentimientos y poco después la había abandonado en aquella habitación. Horas después cuando volvió la había encontrado en el baño privado tirada en el suelo.

\- Quizá debamos echarle un vistazo. Star puedo encargarme de ello mientras la reina despierta.

\- No creo que sea buena idea, puede atraparte aunque no tengas poderes, es mejor que te quedes aquí. - Su voz fue mucho más seria que de costumbre. No dejaba de mirar hacia la cama, deseaba haberla sacado de allí ¿Acaso no lo había conseguido?

Moon se incorporó de forma brusca, quedó sentada en la cama buscando el aire que sus pulmones no habían querido coger. Miró alrededor algo mareada, se encontraba en su alcoba y en ella se encontraba su esposo, Star y Marco.- ¿Star, qué estás haciendo aquí?

\- Papá me avisó de lo que te había pasado, así que pensé que podía ayudar.- Se separó de la monarca dándole un poco de espacio, parecía totalmente perdida y no quería agobiarla. Su mirada azulada se posó en el Díaz, tenía mala cara ¿Estaría tan preocupado por su madre como ella?

\- N-No deberías haberla avisado, River...- Protestó entrecortadamente, echó las sábanas hacia atrás, pero cuando intentó que sus pies tocaran el suelo no lo consiguió. Intentaba buscar las fuerzas de cualquier parte de su cuerpo, era imposible moverse, cada vez que intentaba hacer un esfuerzo tosía desesperadamente y un pequeño camino de sangre descendía de sus labios. ¿Se estaba marchitando? - Star, tienes que irte inmediatamente.

La rubia se giró bastante ofendida por sus palabras, por supuesto que no se iba a marchar y menos cuando le estaba dando una orden. Se acercó a la cama y la miró.- No voy a dejarte sola, es cierto que a veces puedo pensar que eres estricta, pero… No quiero perderte… Así que no te vayas.

La monarca esbozó una débil sonrisa, se fue acomodando nuevamente en la cama y agarró la mano de su pequeña. Moon la llevó con suavidad a sus labios y la besó, no se percató de la marca que también había aparecido entre las cicatrices de su pacto con Eclipsa.

\- ¿Te vas a poner bien, no es cierto? Esto es como un simple resfriado… - La voz de la princesa tembló considerablemente. Quizá en un primer momento había estado muy enfadada porque la hubiera mandado a la Tierra, pero si no lo hubiera hecho no habría conocido a Marco. No habría aprendido a afrontar sus problemas, no habría probado los nachos, ni habría ido a un instituto tan divertido a pesar de que tuvieran exámenes.

\- Star, cuando seas reina quiero que elijas tanto por el bien de Mewni, como por tu propio bien. No dejes que el deber te ciegue… - Esas fueron las últimas palabras que pudo pronunciar antes de caer nuevamente inconsciente…

 _¿Qué hubiera pasado si se hubiera enamorado de Toffee? Quizá hubiera tenido al hombre al que siempre había aspirado._

 _¿Y Star habría sido tan rebelde como esa niña que tenía delante de ella y lloraba desesperada?_


	4. Reina

**Capítulo 4:** **Reina**

La noche en Mewni parecía mucho más oscura que de costumbre. Habría deseado que las estrellas iluminaran su alcoba, quizá le darían la suficiente fuerza para enfrentar ese momento de su vida. Algo le decía que tendría que tomar la peor decisión y ésta tendría consecuencias para siempre en su corazón.

La rubia se levantó gimoteando, aún podía sentir como le dolían los músculos ante aquel silencioso pacto que había llevado a cabo con su madre. Sus pies colgaron del filo de la cama, los movía de forma entretenida y sin ningún motivo en concreto. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¡ Ella no podía ser una buena reina! Tan sólo era una adolescente que podía usar unicornios y narvales. ¿Cómo alguien así iba a reinar Mewni? Un suspiro escapó de sus labios, miró aquel rombo que había aparecido en su muñeca y se aferró así misma.

Siempre le había encantado poder resolver sus problemas por sí misma, era como si sintiera que podía hacer las cosas sin necesidad de estar protegida. Quizá era una princesa… Quizá debía mirar por su reino, pero… ¿Cómo se podía crecer de forma tan rápida?

Sus pies acariciaron el suelo, el frío mármol le dio la bienvenida por lo que se maldijo un poco conforme caminaba descalza. Esa noche no podría abrazarse a Morfeo, no importaba cuantas veces lo intentara, en su mente el rostro pálido de su madre seguía apareciendo. Se acercó a la cómoda donde descansaba el libro de hechizos, tras mirarlo durante unos instantes se atrevió a ojear aquel capítulo que nunca le había parecido interesante. Ver el capítulo de Moon era como leer un diario que no era de su agrado cotillear, cogió un poco de aire ¿Habría corazoncitos y palabras de amor hacia su padre? Lo dudaba.

Star abrió el libro por aquel capítulo, tenía un aspecto sombrío. Los colores que predominaban era el azul y el violáceo, como si se tratase de unas páginas escritas a hielo. Se interesó por saber un poco más de su infancia, pero leer sobre la muerte de su abuela y el gran dolor que supuso para la blanquecina hizo que su piel se erizara. ¿Eso significa perder a alguien? Había pequeñas citaciones que demostraban como las lágrimas no eran suficientes para acabar con ese dolor:

" _Creo que desconozco que es sentir algo por alguien, es como si mi corazón hubiera bloqueado por completo esos sentimientos. Estamos en guerra, tengo un deber y lo único que puedo pensar es que si no hubiera sido una cobarde, mamá estaría viva."_

Star se mordió el labio, ver la caligrafía de su madre le hizo tensarse, pero lo que más le afectó fueron aquellas palabras. Siempre había estado rodeada de gente y siempre la muerte bailaba alrededor de cada persona que tenía al lado. ¿Eso significaba perderse en sí misma? ¿Por eso no podía escapar de aquel espejo?

\- No sé que hacer, todos pensáis que puedo hacerlo bien, pero… No soy como las demás, no soy capaz de quedarme en mi trono sin hacer nada...- Apoyó la cabeza en aquellas hojas, sentía como la garganta le ardía ante sus deseos de derramar todo aquel dolor en forma de lágrimas.

Un pequeño ruido en la puerta hizo que se incorporara enseguida, primero fueron un par de golpes secos, para después ver como una cabeza asomaba a la vez que intentaba buscarla en la oscuridad.- ¿Star? - Susurró el castaño muy delicadamente, si estaba dormida lo mejor sería dar media vuelta y volver a su habitación.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- La chica caminó por el lugar, conocía demasiado bien su habitación como para no tropezar con ningún mueble. Alzó la mano hacia una pequeña mesita de color rosa y azul, de hecho si se fijaba un poco más en ella tenía los mismos colores que Glosarick.

\- Pensé que no podrías dormir y la verdad es que yo tampoco puedo – Marcó esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, no sabía muy bien que debía decirle. El único momento que pasaba por su cabeza en bucle, era la mirada perdida de la rubia al ver como su madre volvía a sumirse en aquel sueño profundo.- ¿Estás bien?

\- ¡Claro! Si… Bueno, en realidad no...- Star se sentó en el filo de la cama, ocultó su mirada azulada en sus manos y suspiró.- ¿Cómo voy a hacer algo así, Marco? Sé que mi madre a veces es algo testaruda y quizá demasiado protectora, pero… ¿Cómo voy a permitir que esto pase?

La princesa sintió como el colchón se hundía a su lado, su mejor amigo se había sentado cerca de ella, miraba al frente intentando buscar las mejores palabras y suspiró.- Star, sé que es duro perder a alguien pero serías una cobarde si te encerraras en tu habitación y no fueras capaz de detener todo esto… Sé que tu no eres así, siempre luchas con todo lo que tienes para que las cosas no terminen mal.

\- Esta no es una de nuestras aventuras, Marco.- Se quejó apartándose las manos de la cara, giró un poco la cabeza y le miró afligida.- Haga lo que haga, esto cambiará por completo mi vida. Voy a perder a mi madre y no puedo hacer nada sin ella.

\- Eso no es cierto. Fuiste tú quien me salvó de Toffee sin necesidad de avisar a tus padres. Fuiste tú quien acabó con Toffee y salvaste Mewni sin necesidad de nadie. Fuiste tú quien luchó por utilizar esa nueva forma que tienes a tu antojo...- El chico apoyó la mano sobre su regazo y la miró.- Creo que serás la mejor reina que ha habido nunca, Star.

Una sonrisa escapó de los labios de la rubia, se movió un poco y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su mejor amigo. En el fondo se sentía una auténtica cobarde, no era capaz de demostrarle sus sentimientos, ni siquiera era capaz de seguir un ritmo y aprender los hechizos que ya estaban escritos. Aún así sus palabras fueron como un bálsamo para su corazón, por más que su vida se volviera un caos sabía que él siempre le tendería la mano.

Moon volvió a aquel lugar, cada vez estaba más dudosa de que no se tratara de lo real. Quizá no podía interactuar con nadie, pero una parte de ella comenzaba a sentirse a salvo en aquel lugar. Caminó por el largo pasillo, esta vez un sonido estridente había llamado su atención. Era la primera vez que aquello pasaba en esos momentos de inconsciencia, normalmente todo parecía calmado hasta que veía un poco más de cómo hubiera sido su vida. Sus pasos se detuvieron en la sala del trono, se sorprendió al no ver a aquella joven niña viviendo su presente y luchando por lo que consideraba justo. Esta vez podía verse a ella misma, como si fuera un reflejo en el mismo espejo. Parecía bastante frustrada y no era para menos ya que una pequeña de cabello blanco no dejaba de tirarle del vestido.

\- ¡ Prometo que esta será la última vez, por favor no me mandes a la Tierra! - Se quejó entre varias protestas de las que intentaba que su madre no se diera cuenta. La monarca se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y observó a Star ¿Ese hubiera sido el cambio que hubiera presentado en ella si se hubiera casado con el moreno?

Tenía la piel gris, su pelo blanquecino caía por su espalda y sus ojos eran amarillentos como los de su padre. Al parecer tenía el mismo carácter que su pequeña, parecía que tenía la etiqueta de "metida en un lío" en la frente, por lo que esbozó una sonrisa.

\- Te avisamos Star, te dijimos que sería la última vez. Esto es lo mejor para tí ¿Acaso preferías Santa Olga? - Le dijo su madre dando un fiero tirón al vestido que la hizo tambalearse. A su lado estaba Toffee, en una de sus manos poseía el centro en forma de luna y en su cabeza llevaba la corona de monarca de Mewni. Era extraño ver aquella faceta de su vida, el reptil parecía bastante calmado, es más si podía arriesgarse le daba la sensación que parecía divertido con la situación.

\- Es lo mejor para ti...- Añadió su padre poniendo la mano en su hombro.- No significa que no puedas volver, simplemente vas a formarte un poco antes de que quemes Mewni.- La blanquecina le amonestó con la mirada y Star asintió suavemente como si lo viera considerable. ¿Por qué esa faceta le llenaba el pecho de orgullo?

Moon les dio la espalda, consideraba que merecía darles algo de intimidad, su pequeña Star se marchaba y aunque estarían mucho más tranquilos seguramente la echarían de menos. Antes de emprender el ritmo fuera del lugar, giró un poco la cabeza viendo como padre, madre e hija se abrazaban con necesidad… Ella jamás había hecho algo así.

\- Parezco bastante feliz...- Una sonrisa irónica escapó de sus labios. Podía ver ese semblante serio que no había perdido con el tiempo, pero en sus ojos podía descifrar ese orgullo que sentía por todo lo que estaba rodeada. Salió a los jardines, seguramente un poco de Sol y el pequeño cosquilleo de la hierba bajo sus pies la aliviarían, comenzaba a sentir mucho frío.

Un pequeño suspiro escapó de los labios de la monarca, era como si intentara aliviar la gran presión que comenzaba a crecer en sus pulmones. Alzó la vista y por un momento no logró descifrar el lugar donde se encontraba. Aquel no era el jardín de rosas y bancos de piedra donde se solía sentar a pensar.

Le llamó la atención ver una mesa rectangular enorme, al parecer era algún tipo de reunión familiar, ya que tanto monstruos como Butterfly estaban comiendo en la misma mesa. Por un momento le vino a la mente esos almuerzos con los Johansen, donde terminaban enfrentándose a su familia y corrían a la cima del monte con tal de darles en las narices con una nueva victoria en el juego de la bandera. En esta ocasión no parecía haber tanta tensión como de costumbre, aunque al ver al moreno cerca del bosque al lado de la blanquecina supo que algo había pasado.

\- Deja de llorar.- Le pidió Toffee a su pequeña. La monarca no pudo evitar que su pecho se encogiera al ver como Star no dejaba de agarrarse el pelo nerviosa y de sus ojos amarillos descendían un gran río de lágrimas. ¿Qué le habría pasado para estar tan dolida? - No debes hacer caso a los comentarios de Etheria Butterfly.

\- Pero… Ha dicho que alguien como yo no podría reinar Mewni. Dice que a fin de cuentas soy un monstruo y ninguna Butterfly como yo tendría poder.- La blanquecina no dejaba de morderse el labio, sus dedos se entrelazaban en su largo cabello como si aquel pequeño gesto pudiera tranquilizarla.

\- Ella no puede entender que tú eres especial.- El monarca hincó la rodilla en el suelo, agarró una de las manos de su pequeña y esbozó una suave sonrisa.- Deberías sentirte orgullosa de ser la unión de la paz de Mewni, gracias a tí no habrá más guerras. Eres mitad mewhumana y mitad monstruo y eso hará que ambas partes te quieran, porque eres su reina.

Star sonrió ante sus palabras, no supo porqué pero ser la única de su especie la hizo sentir tan especial que se abrazó a su padre. No sabía como lo lograba pero era capaz de ver a través de sus miedos como si fuera un libro abierto y eso hacía que la unión entre ellos fuera aún más fuerte.

La monarca tenía los labios semi abiertos, no dudaba en que River adoraba a su pequeña, pero jamás le había visto esa dedicación que Toffee empleaba hacia su hija. Un atisbo de dolor apareció en su pecho. ¿Acaso no le había dado una buena vida a su hija? ¿Quizá hubiera necesitado mucho más de sus padres?

La luz volvió a embriagarla, al parecer aquel espejo quería mostrarle todo lo que más anhelaba, desde su madre hasta su única hija. Ojalá pudiera hacer frente a los poderes de aquel espejo, pero le resultaba completamente imposible. Cada paso que daba se volvía mucho más automático, era como si la vida comenzara a escapar de los poros de su cuerpo, se agarró a la pared con fiereza y miró con curiosidad el lugar conforme jadeaba.

Esta vez no parecía encontrarse en Mewni, el color aguamarina de las paredes junto al azulón de las losas del suelo le hizo engurruñir un poco los ojos. Había una gran chimenea con algunos dibujos florales, un par de sofás con una mesita de café y una gran televisión en un mueble. Las risas la hicieron escapar de sus pensamientos, especialmente cuando se vio sentaba en uno de los sofás aferrada por la cintura por su marido. No podía dejar de sonreír, como si estuviera muy agusto con la situación.

En el otro sofá estaban los señores Díaz, no dejaban de mostrar un pequeño album con las fotos de su hijo orgullosos de haberlo visto crecer durante todos aquellos años. Por un momento sintió envidia, ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de conocer bien a esas dos personas que habían cuidado de Star como si fuera una hija más. Su esposo si tuvo un poco más de contacto con ellos, pero por su parte siempre se mantenía en la sombra, no porque quisiera, sino porque los asuntos de palacio la limitaban más de lo que le gustarían.

La estridente voz de su hija la hizo girarse, estaba al pie de las escaleras, ver a sus padres en el mundo humano parecía hacerle tanta ilusión que se subió a la barandilla y se dejó caer hasta el final de éstas. A continuación corrió hacia el sofá y se aferró a ellos como si su presencia fuera el mejor regalo que podía tener en aquel momento.

La reina dio unos pasos hacia atrás, ¿Aquellas habrían sido sus decisiones si hubiera pensado en todo lo que le rodeaba? Se tapó la cara con las manos y gimió terriblemente dolida. Siempre había querido lo mejor para su reino, para su esposo e incluso para su hija. Ojalá hubiera tenido la oportunidad de demostrarlo de forma más cariñosa y no tan firme como lo había hecho. La oscuridad volvió a aferrarla, se abrazaba a ella como si fuera Morfeo y quisiera llevarla a un sueño indefinido. Era la primera vez que se sentía pequeña, si una vez no supo que hacer cuando debía elegir o no la guerra, ahora dudaba de toda su existencia. ¿Habría sido una buena madre?

Una pequeña luz en su muñeca izquierda hizo que apartara las manos, era un pequeño corazón, como el que una vez tuvo su varita… O el que aún conservaba Star en sus mejillas. Dejó las lágrimas a un lado y comenzó a mirar a todos lados. ¿Por qué se aferraba tanto al final sin ni siquiera pensar en que la rubia quería salvarla, como ella misma habría intentado con su madre?

Las cadenas que una vez aferraron el espejo, aprisionaron con fiereza sus muñecas, era su última oportunidad… Esta vez no escaparía de aquel abismo en el que había caído, la cuenta atrás había comenzado hacía días y los latidos de su corazón se habían amoldado al ritmo de ese reloj invisible…

Star se aferraba al calor del cuerpo del castaño, sin ni siquiera poner nombre a aquellos momentos habían entrelazado sus manos. Era una forma de darse fuerzas, aún tendrían que pasar por muchos duros momentos que les harían flaquear, pero se tenían el uno al otro y no importaba si el destino intentaba separarlos siempre volverían el uno al otro.

El corazón de la joven princesa se encogió, no pudo evitar morderse el labio era como si algo le avisara de que la vida de su madre dependía de un hilo. Poco a poco se fue alejando del calor del cuerpo del Marco, se levantó y lo miró.- Tengo que marcharme…- Alzó su mano izquierda y sonrió nerviosamente.

\- ¿Ese pequeño rombo que significa? - Preguntó él con cierta curiosidad, algo en la mirada de la rubia no terminaba de convencerlo, tenía ese afán por sacrificarse por los demás sin importar las consecuencias.

\- Es un pacto entre reinas, no importa la distancia, ni si otra persona intenta romperlo. Es mucho más fuerte que todo eso y con él… Estoy conectada a mi madre.- Cerró los ojos dejando aparecer aquella forma llena de luz que tanto la caracterizaba. Su vestido amarillo y naranja se movía al son del aleteo de sus grandes alas.

\- ¿Qué estás intentando hacer? ¿Si estás conectada a ella la maldición puede pasar a ti? - Marcó se levantó algo nervioso, sus labios se abrieron intentando no alzar la voz para discutir con ella. Era lo que menos le apetecía en ese momento.- ¿En qué estás pensado? ¡ El espejo puede atraparte a ti!

\- No lo hará...- Dijo bastante segura de sí misma.- Porque voy a destruírlo y aunque la maldición siga en mí, yo no deseo saber el "¿Qué hubiera pasado…?" Me gusta vivir el presente lo mejor que pueda.- Sonrió alzando el vuelo, le dolió el rostro de preocupación de su mejor amigo pero no podía mirar atrás… Su madre la necesitaba en esos momentos…

Abrió un portal y sin dudarlo entró en él. Estaba nerviosa a pesar de no querer demostrarlo, aún sentía como su pecho se encogía ante lo que estaba dispuesta a hacer. Cerró los ojos y entró en aquel lugar aferrado por la oscuridad. Jamás podría olvidar esa escena, podía ver a su madre siendo tragada por la oscuridad. El color pálido de su piel se coloreaba de negro y sus gritos… Sus gritos rechinaban en sus tímpanos, miró a un lado y descendió hasta estar frente a ella. Perdió aquella forma de mariposa y se agachó a su altura.- Ey mami...- Intentó decir sin sonar preocupada.

\- ¿S-Star? - La voz de la monarca era quebrada, ni siquiera podía pronunciar unas palabras de tirón ya que se quedaban atragantadas en su garganta.- N-No deberías estar aquí, esto es peligroso y yo no quiero…

La rubia acomodó la mano izquierda en la mejilla de su madre, sonrió de manera despreocupada y dejó que los símbolos de ambas se iluminaran. Ese sería el último recuerdo que podría guardar de ella, ¿Por qué debía ser triste?- Todo está bien… Mewni está bien, papá está bien y yo estoy bien… Siempre has hecho las cosas lo mejor que has podido y… Y te queremos.

Unas lágrimas escaparon de los ojos de Moon, parecía que el gran dolor que no estaba dispuesto a abandonar su corazón se aliviaba. Esbozó una sonrisa tan cálida que su hija intentó ahogar el llanto que comenzaba a aferrarle la garganta.- Ojalá hubiera sido más permisiva, pero…

\- Eso ya no importa, yo me ocuparé de todo…

La monarca asintió, poco a poco los rombos de sus mejillas comenzaban a desaparecer en un pequeño brillo que proclamó la luz en el lugar. Con lágrimas en los ojos, la rubia cogió aire intentó sacar su poder y toda la calidez que siempre desprendía irradió el lugar…

El llanto apareció en sus labios cuando abrió el portal de nuevo para volver a casa, apareció en aquella habitación secreta que nunca debió ser abierta. Un grito lleno de dolor rasgó por completo sus cuerdas vocales, agarró el espejo de pie y dejó que sus pequeñas partes iluminaran el reflejo de su cuerpo, tembloroso y dolido ante la muerte de su madre…

Los estandartes del palacio Butterfly comenzaron a vestir el negro aquella noche, en la cama real se encontraba el cuerpo de la reina de Mewni, tenía las manos entrelazadas y un gesto aliviado. Al parecer sus demonios no habían sido capaces de aferrarla y en su muñeca izquierda la marca de ese pequeño corazón no estaba dispuesto a desaparecer nunca….


	5. Epílogo: ¿Qué pasará?

**Epílogo:**

El sonido de sus tacones inundó los grandes pasillos de palacio, con cierta fiereza aferraba su falda para no pisáserla. ¿Cómo podía acostumbrarse alguien a tener tantas obligaciones en tan poco tiempo? La rubia suspiró un poco frustrada por ello, se habían acabado las fiestas, las salidas a la Tierra y todo lo que parecía ser divertido.

Llevaba un vestido rojo y rosa. Las mangas tenían forma de alas y en el pecho de éste llevaba un corazón. El vuelo blanquecino de su nuevo atuendo se movía ante el movimiento apresurado de sus pasos. Su pelo siempre suelto y aquella diadema de cuernos quedaron guardados en un cajón cerrando una etapa de su vida. Ahora lo llevaba recogido como la anterior reina, dejando unos ricitos dorados caer por encima de sus orejas. ¿Cómo era posible que aquella diadema que no se quitaba ni para dormir fuera tan cómoda y esa dichosa corona le picara cada dos por tres?

Sus pasos se detuvieron en aquella habitación donde todas las reinas de Mewni tenían su cuadro, en ellos se podía ver sus grandes hazañas, o simplemente el rostro y la belleza que mostraban. Sus ojos azulados se posaron en el suyo. ¿Cómo era posible que aún estuviera a medio tejer ? ¿Acaso no había hecho suficiente cosas en su vida como para que no estuviera completo? Soltó un pequeño suspiro y miró el de su madre.

Allí se encontraba, aferrando con fiereza su varita, parecía desesperada por gritar aquel hechizo que acabaría con aquel reptil, pero éste caía hacia atrás con un dedo menos… Y ese hecho marcó su vida.- ¿Como me ves? ¿Crees que me queda bien? - Susurró en un pequeño hilo de voz. Con suavidad descendió la mirada hacia aquel rombo que seguía en su muñeca. Jamás desaparecería y eso significaba que la conexión con su madre tampoco lo haría. Entonces… ¿Eso significaba que la estaría viendo estuviera, donde estuviera?

El sonido de unos estridentes pasos la hizo mirar hacia atrás, abrió un poco los labios al verse a ella misma, llevaba ese vestido de color verde agua con una nubecita rosa en el pecho. Por supuesto iba acompañada de su bolso en forma de estrella, su cuernos rojos (Regalo de su primera cita con Tom) y esas estridentes botas de color rosa.

Aquella chica la miraba sonriente, ladeaba un poco la cabeza y le enseñaba como la varita que tenía entre sus manos estaba rota y emitía un color verde, como si estuviera poseída por la oscuridad.

\- Dime Star Butterfly ¿No quieres saber que ocurrirá contigo ahora que eres reina?

La monarca la miró con desdén, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y le dio la espalda. No era la primera vez que la veía, ni siquiera sentía ni la más mínima curiosidad por saber si algún día la oscuridad la poseería por completo.- No necesito saber el "¿Qué hubiera pasado?" Sólo me importa crear el "¿Qué pasará?" - Sin decir nada más siguió su camino sin mirar atrás. Ahora era tenía un reino al que brindar su atención por completo. ¿Por qué le iba a suponer un problema el pasado?


End file.
